Let's sing!
by Sari RedFire
Summary: Cualquier persona puede cambiar Por más difícil que sea Por más tiempo que cueste Pero todo es posible Katniss y Peeta: dos jóvenes desconocidos, ambos sufrieron momentos muy duros durante su vida, pero cuando su destino les junte, ya no verán las cosas de la misma manera.
1. Chapter 1

Cualquier persona puede cambiar

Por más difícil que sea

Por más tiempo que cueste

Pero todo es posible

_Sí siembras una ilusión _  
_Y la riegas con tu amor_  
_Y el agua de la constancia_  
_Brotará en ti una flor_  
_Y su aroma y su calor_  
_Te arroparán cuando algo vaya mal._

_Sí siembras un ideal_  
_En la tierra del quizás_  
_Y lo abonas con el odio y la envidia_  
_Será imposible arrancar._  
_La maldad_  
_De tu alma si en ella hechó raíz._

_Y que mi luz te acompañe_  
_Pues la vida es un jardín_  
_Donde lo bueno y lo malo_  
_Se confunden y es humano_  
_A veces no saber elegir._

_Y sí te sientes perdido_  
_Con tus ojos nos has de ver._  
_Hazlo con los de tu alma_  
_Y encontrarás la calma_  
_Tu rosa de los vientos seré._

_Sí siembras una amistad_  
_Con mimo plántala_  
_Y abónala con paciencia_  
_Pódala con la verdad_  
_Y transplántala con fe_  
_Pues necesita crecer_

_Sí te embriagas de pasión_  
_Y no enfrías tu corazón_  
_Tartamudearán tus sentidos y quizás_

_Hablará sólo el calor y no la razón_  
_Es sabio contar hasta diez._

Mago de Oz: La Rosa de los Vientos

_K__atniss en esta historia no es la chiquilla de mamá, aunque tampoco una rebelde sin causa,aún así, con un duro pasado del que nadie sabe._

_La palabra amor no está en su diccionario, claro, sin contar lo que siente por su hermana Prim_

_Pero cierto rubio hará que sienta eso por demás personas..._

_Hasta por ella misma_

_Peeta, por su parte, a pesar de que haya sufrido él también, oculta su sufrimiento siedo el ''badboy'' de su instituto._

_Tampoco en su diccionario existe la palabra amor, lo que, claro está, muchas chicas se decepcionan. Grandes ojos azules cielo, pelo rubio ceniza, grandes brazos... Todo su cuerpo sacasuspiros a más de una __chica, pero el no quiere nada serio._

_**O al menos eso decía**_

* * *

24 de febrero de 2001

La familia Everdeen, una familia modesta que vivía en un pequeño pueblo.

El Charles Everdeen, el señor de la casa junto a Katherine Everdeen, su esposa, mantenían una fuerte discusión.

Su pequeña hija, de casi 4 añitos, dormía en su habitación. No soñaba muy plácidamente, pues con los gritos de sus padres no podía.

_Pesadillas._

-¡Déjala en paz! -oyó a su madre.

-¡Quita de en medio, zorra! -se le oyó a su padre.

-¡Hazme lo que quieras! ¡Pero a ella no la toques!

-Gran error, Katherine, gran error.

Después de esas últimas palabras, la pequeña castaña se despertó sobresaltada, entre los gritos de sus padres que claramente no pertenecían únicamente a su pesadilla.

Entre los gritos de su madre, Katniss, a paso corto, se dirigió hacia la sala de estar.

Allí, pudo ver a su padre en frente de su madre, que ésta, tirada en el suelo, lloraba en voz baja.

-Papá -murmuró la pequeña.

El señor Everdeen, al escuchar la voz de su hijita, se dio la vuelta e, intentando ocultar lo que estaba a punto de hacerle a su esposa, le dijo:

-Katniss, cariño. ¿No deberías estar durmiendo?

-No, papá, no -sacudió la cabeza -. Es imposible escuchando sus gritos.

-No te preocupes, Katniss -la madre de la pequeña se puso de pie -. Sólo estábamos viendo... -dudó un momento -. Una película de miedo.

-¿Y porqué papá no gritaba?

El señor Everdeen, ya harto del interrogatorio de su hija y afectado por el alchool, le gritó:

-¡Fuera de mi casa, puta zorra! ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Y llévate a tu hija también!

-Soy también tu hija, papi -dio un paso al frente la pequeña, poniéndose en frente de su madre, a modo de protección.

-No me llames así -ladró el hombre -. Ahora, fuera.

La señora Everdeen, entre sollozos, recogió su escasa ropa y la de su hija.

-¿Qué pasó, mami? -le preguntó Katniss, aún sin comprender.

-Mira, hija -empezó ella con los ojos cristalizados intentando retener las lágrimas -, son cosas de mayores. Te prometo que cuando crezcas te lo explicaré. Por ahora, te diré que dentro de poco tendrás un hermanito o una hermanita.

Y así fue.

Al cabo de seis meses, el 23 de agosto, nació una pequeña criaturita.

-¿Ella es mi hermanita? -le preguntó Katniss, observndo a su nuevo miembro de la familia.

-Sí, hija -se incorporó sobre la cama -. Ella es tu nueva hermanita, Primrose.

-¿Y podré llamarla Prim? -le brillaron sus grises ojitos.

-Por supuesto -le sonrió dulcemente.


	2. Chapter 2

-¡Ni lo sueñes, enana! -gritó una chica un poco más alta que la insultada.

-¡No me insultes, joder, ni que midieras diez cabezas más que yo! ¡Sólo mides diez centímetros más!

-¡Me da igual lo que te lleve! ¡No lo pienso hacer!

Era una tarde de primavera, marzo para ser exactos, un instituto en el Capitolio, la capital de Panem, un país que pocos conocen, cerca de Estados Unidos. Allí se encontraban dos chicas, metidas en el cuarto de la limpieza, ambas gritando como locas.

-¿¡Y porqué no?! ¡Será muy divertido!

-¿¡Y porqué si?! ¿¡Cómo sabes que tendremos permiso?!

-La subdirectora no es que sea muy lista -susurró para que nadie la oyera -. Venga, vamos. Porfiiii. Se lo podríamos pedir también a Clove, a Cato, a Finnick quizá también a Peeta...

-Aún peor -bufó -. Con ese mujeriego yo no hago nada.

-No dijiste lo mismo hace dos semanas...

-Era un reto -le lanzó una mirada asesina -. Y yo acepto todos los retos.

-Podrías haberte llevado una colleja y ya está -se encogió de hombros.

-Eso es de pequeños. O aceptas o aceptas. Esas son las reglas. Búscalo en internet si quieres.

-A la mierda, luego lo busco -intuitivamente se palpó el bolsillo donde se suponía que tenía su teléfono -. No me jodas -su amiga la miraba con preocupación, no era propio de la más baja de las dos jóvenes decir tanta palabrota -, mi teléfono.

-¿Es coña? -la otra negó con la cabeza -. Vamos.

Diez minutos antes tres chicos, junto a una chica se sentaron en un banco, fuera del edificio.

-Ahora veremos sus oscuros secretos -dijo con voz siniestra la única chica del grupo -. Venga, que el recreo no dura una eternidad.

-Ya voy, no me seas impaciente -habló el rubio que tenía el teléfono de su víctima -. Miércoles -todos le miraron raro -. La maestra está a dos metros detrás vuestra y la niña le ha puesto bloque a sus aplicaciones, incluyendo el Facebook, Twitter y la galería de imágenes.

-¿Y el WhatsApp? -preguntó de nuevo la chica.

-Joder con la niña, que impaciente se nos puso -colleja para el rubio -. Vale, vale -tres segundos después negó con la cabeza -. Nada, también bloqueado.

-¿Tuenti?

Una rubia cabellera, seguida de otra castaña hicieron acto de presencia delante de el grupito.

-Vaya -su voz era chillona, demasiado chillona -, no tienen nada mejor que hacer que intentar cotillear el móvil de una chica.

-Y encima ni se enetran de nuestros gustos -habló la otra, con la voz algo más grave -. Normalmente ponemos de contraseña una fecha importante -guiñó el ojo a Gale, el más veterano del grupo y se fue junto a su amiga.

-Esas dos siempre igual -rodó los ojos la pelinegra -. ''Oh, Delly, hoy llevas el pelo muy bonito'' -imitó la voz de Johanna esa mañana en clase de historia -. Pijas -sacó la lengua y rodó los ojos.

-Que te apuestas, Clovie -habló esta vez Finnick -, que esas dos si no consiguen un novio que las soporten se nos vuelven lesvianas.

-Nada porque sé que así será -dos segundos más tarde la campana que da comienzo de nuevo a las clases sonó -. Deberíamos devolvérselo, tampoco haremos gran cosa con él -señaló con la cabeza el Xperia Z1 que Cato sostenía en las manos.

-Las podríamos chantajear -habló el que sostenía el móvil con un deje de travesura -. ¿Quién se apunta?

-O podríamos averiguar su PIN... ¿Cuándo es su cumpleaños?

-No creo que funcione -murmuró Clove -. 12 de abril.

-Queda ya poco... ¿Año? -siguió Cato bajo la atenta mirada de los profesores.

-No funcionará. Devuélveselo. Está justo en frente tuya en la siguiente clase.

-Anda que te sabes bien mis compañeras de clases, ¿es Clovie?

-Que te den, Gato -se fue corriendo hacia su taquilla.

-La jodiste, tío -Finnick, su amigo le dio una plamada en el hombro y se fue hacia su siguiente clase.

Cinco minutos antes, el rubio Peeta Mellark, hermanastro de Delly Mellark (hasta hace poco Cartwright), se encontraba en la clase de música acompañado de su profesora Mags.

-No quiero que se entere nadie -murmuró el chico -. Es muy raro...

-No es para tanto -intentó animarle su profesora de canto con una sonrisa en su rostro -. ¿Porqué tanto miedo a ser descubierto?

-Tengo una reputación que cuidar -mitró hacia la puerta de la sala, los alumnos empezaban a irse a sus clases -. ¿Porqué tanta pregunta?

-Peeta, hijo mío -habló intentando contener la calma -, si tienes miedo de que te descubran ya puedes irte despidiendo de la fama.

''Fama''. Una palabra fácil de pronunciar y difícil de alcanzar. ¿En verdad podría él por sí sólo, con ayuda de una profesora, alcanzar la fama?

-Montaré un grupo -dijo mirándola fíjamente -. Montaré un grupo, sí. Hoy serán las audiciones.

Cogió su caqueta y se fue dejando a la profesora Mags con las palabras en la boca. ¿Qué hará Peeta Mellark ahora?

Se dirigía hacia su siguiente clase. Los pasillos estaban alborotados de jóvenes, cinco pasos por delante se encontraba una rubia chica. Su hermanastra.

-¡Delly! -la llamó. La rubia se dió la vuelta y le saludó con la mano -. ¡Espera! -corrió entre los alumnos hasta llegar hacia ella -. ¿Quieres estar en mi grupo?

La chica se lo pensó un rato.

-¿Quienes más están?

-Hasta ahora sólo yo... Pero hoy haré una audición.

-Me apunto -dijo mientras entraban en su siguiente clase: biología. La clase ya casi estaba llena. Los típicos grupitos de amigos que se juntaban al fianl del aula se podrían divisar. Y allí estaba. Una hermosa chica de castaños cabellos leyendo un libro. Llevaba su pelo recogido en dos coletas. Peeta nunca se había fijado en ella, pero por una fracción de segundos hasta pensó que era hermosa -. ¿Peeta? -su hermanastra le sacudió el hombro sacándolo de su trance de pensamientos -. Bueno, tú quédate allí, que yo me voy a sentar.

Durante la clase, el chico estuvo pensando en cómo sería la audición. ¿De verdad se montaría un grupo? ¿Y de qué tipo de música sería? Porque vamos, el de música romántica ni hablar.

Dos asientos adelante suyo, estaba Katniss Everdeen, con sus dos coletas, su uniforme y su libro de historia. A la hora siguiente tendría exámen y no había estudiado nada. Suspiró. ¿Por qué su vida no podía ser como la de las chicas de los animes que tento le gustaban? ¿Por qué tenía que estudiar si pasado el exámen ya no se acordará de nada? ¿Por qué estudiar cuando sabes que para llegar a ser alguien importante existe una posibilidad entre un millón?

Y lo peor aún. La continua mirada que sentía en su nuca. Nunca se giró, no quería darle ese palcer al mirón, sin embargo estaba bastante molesta.

-No se asuste señorita, nadie le ha hablado de bodas... -cantó Finnick, su compañero de al lado.

-¿Qué?

-¿Un chico ya ni puede cantar?

-Por supuesto -le sonrió -. Sólo que en estos días de hoy casi nadie escucha esas cnaciones.

-¿Entonces, que quieres que cante? ¿"What does the fox say? Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding"?

-Eso le pegaría más a Annie, como tiene la voz muy chillona...

-Yo creo que "I'm a Freak" de Enrique Iglesias le pegaría más.

-Tío -le dio un golpe en el hombro -. Tampoco hace falta insultar. Vale que será rarita, pero tampoco es para que lo vaya cantando por ahí. Además tampoco creo que sea un fenómeno.

-También puede significar friki, raro...-contó con los dedos -. Volviendo al tema de Ylvis, la canción es bien rara. ¿Qué pinta un viejo contándole un cuento a un niño para luego traumatizarlo haciendo sonidos que supuestamente hace el zorro cuando la canción trata sobre eso, de los sonidos que hace el zorro?

-En primer lugar, creo que esa ha sido la pregunta más larga que has hecho en tu vida. Y en segundo lugar, ¡y yo que voy a saber! ¡Pregúntaselo a Ylvis!

-¿Me acompañas? -le ofreció su brazo a modo de broma -. ¿Y porqué el sonido del zorro? Yo sé que los zorros aúllan o algo así.

-Pues ya está -interrumpió una rubia ojiazul que los estuvo escuchando desde hace un buen rato. Esta llevaba su pelo suelto en unos perfectos bucles hasta la cintura, su uniforme le venía por lo menos dos tallas menos -por lo que su falda era tan corta que poco dejaba a la imaginación- y sujetaba su libro de Historia y una carpeta en la que se asomaba un papelito -. No sé cómo podéis hablar de esa canción. ¡Es más rara que un elefante flaco! -chilló y más de la mitad de la clase interrumpió sus historias con sus amigos para mirarla durante una fracción de segundos -. Si te parece prudente esta propuesta indecente...

-Ya, ya, Delly, ya pasó guapa -habló Katniss. Dirigió una mirada cómplice a Finnick y ambos gritaron -: ¡Yeah, I'm a Frek!

-Ey, ey. Que freak también significa fenómeno -se intrometió el hermanastro de la rubia.

-Por supuesto -sonrió Finnick -. Pero en el caso de tu hermanastra no es específicamente fenómeno en el sentido bueno -les sacó a ambos la lengua -. Y ahora, si no os importa... -hizo una especie de revelencia -. Mis majestades ¡iros ya de una vez de mi sitio que me gastáis el oxígeno!

-Vaya leches que tiene el chico esta mañana -se fueron los dos hermanos de diferente madre, uno más rubio que el otro.

-Las leches que les voy a pegar yo como no paren de entrometerse...

-Ya Finn, ya. No merece la pena gastar energías en hablar mal de ellos -dirigió una última mirada hacia donde Peeta Mellark se sentaba -. Ya sabemos que más... ¿Cuál es la palabra?

-Tontolabas, gilipuertas, hijos de frutas...

-¡Oye! No, eso no. En fin -suspiró -. Sabes a lo que me refiero. No pueden ser más molestos de lo que ya son. A parte de que se creen los reyes... Y Delly que se cree un bombón. No me extrañaría si alguna vez nos viene contando que se acostó con su hermano con su típica sonrisita de zorra.

-Buen discurso, Katniss -era la profesora Enobaria -. Supongo que no te importaría contárselo a toda la clase -la castaña negó con la cabeza -. Muy bien, si no le importa, empezaré con la clase.

La clase fue de las más largas del día. Pasados los cincuenta minutos que duró, todos los alumnos salieron rápidamente del aula, Peeta al frente. Se reunió con Mags de nuevo en el aula de música.

-Profesora Mags -cerró la puerta detrás de él.

-Peeta -quitó su mirada de las partituras para flauta dulce y le miró. Mags era una profesora de unos cuarenta años. Con el pelo color chocolate y ojos verde oscuros. A pesar de su edad tenía buen cuerpo y aparentaba por lo menos diez años menos -. Creo que lo mejor será que la audición la haga yo. ¿No crees?

-Supongo, pero... -murmuró.

-Venga, Peeta -le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro -. Sabemos que si por ti fuera harías un dúo con Delly y ya está.

-Bueno...

-Déjame acabar -le dirigió una sonrisa materna -. El cartel lo haré yo, sin embargo, la audición será mañana. Tu también la harás, no dejaremos que sospechen que la idea fue tuya, ¿no? -el chico negó con la cabeza -. Bien, otro punto es que tampoco puedes quejarte de los integrantes del grupo. ¡Si son buenos que lo sean! Deja a los pobres disfrutar. Tampoco tienes que ser tú siempre el protagonista, a veces lo serás, a veces no. Y que esto no te afecte a los estudios. Te quita tiempo, sí. Pero no debes abandonar. Tampoco aseguro éxito. Depende también de los integrantes. Y en cualquier caso, ¡que la fama no se te suba a la cabeza!

-Entendido -dijo al notar que su profesora finalizó -. ¿Qué puedo cantar mañana entonces?

-¿Every Teardrop Is a Waterfall de Coldplay?

-I turn the music up, I got my records on  
I shut the world outside until the lights come on  
Maybe the streets alight, maybe the trees are gone  
I feel my heart stop beating to my favorite song

-Más rock y menos roll, Peeta, quiero oirte cantar.

Y así hizo el chico, elevó la voz, cerró los ojos y soñó que estaba en un gran escenario, lleno de gente cantando con él...

And all the kids they dance, all the kids all night  
Until Monday morning feels another life  
I turn the music up  
I'm on a roll this time  
And heaven is in sight

I turn the music up, I got my records on  
From underneath the rubble sing a rebel song  
Don't want to see another generation drop  
I'd rather be a comma than a full stop

Maybe I'm in the black, maybe I'm on my knees  
Maybe I'm in the gap between the two trapezes  
But my heart is beating and my pulses start  
Cathedrals in my heart

As we saw oh this light I swear you'll,  
Emerge blinking into to tell me it's alright  
As we soar walls, every siren is a symphony  
And every tear's a waterfall  
Is a waterfall  
Ah  
Is a waterfall  
Ah ah ah  
Is a is a waterfall  
Every tear  
Is a waterfall  
Ah ah ah

So you can hurt, hurt me bad  
But still I'll raise the flag

It was a wa wa wa wa wa-terfall  
A wa wa wa wa wa-terfall

Every tear  
Every tear  
Every teardrop is a waterfall

Every tear  
Every tear  
Every teardrop is a waterfall

Every tear  
Every tear  
Every teardrop is a waterfall

Every tear  
Every tear  
Every teardrop is a waterfall

Every tear  
Every tear  
Every teardrop is a waterfall

En ese momento, una castaña ojiverde pasaba a toda prisa por delante del aula de música. Al escchar la melodiosa voz de Peeta, se paró de golpe a escucharle cantar. Al terminar, no pudo evitar dar un saltito. Había que admitir que Peeta era de los chicos más guapos de su centro. Pero lo más sorprendente era que aún no se sabía nada de su media naranja. O su medio limón. Era el típico chico malo, agrio como el limón. Entrometido y sexy. Que acude a clases sólo por obligación y que en estas no presta ni la más mínima atención. Y bueno, verle cantar ese tipo de canción era un lujo del que pocos se lo permitían.

O quizá nadie...

_Holaa!_

_Aquí el segundo capítulo :D_

_Gracias a los que me dieron una oportunidad leyendo mi fic, a los 3 favoritos y seguidores y al comentario del capítulo anterior! :3_

_Gracias de nuevo!_


	3. Chapter 3

-¡Kat! ¿A qué no sabes a quién pillé cantando? -dijo entre jadeos sentándose junto a su castaña amiga.

-¿A Lady Gaga?

-Idiota. No. A Peeta Mellark.

-¿En serio?

-No, en broma. ¡Claro que en serio! ¿Crees que hubiera corrido tanto si fuera una broma.

-Sinceramente, tratándose de ti, sí.

-Gracias -le dirigió una mirada amenazante -. El caso es que Mags, la profesora de música estaba en frente suya. Como controlándole.

-¿Y que insinúas con esto? -dio un trago a su botella de agua -. ¿Que le metamos en tu supuesto grupo?

A la bajita -para no decir pequeña- Annie se le iluminaron sus verdes y grandes ojos.

-¿Por qué no?

-Ya estamos otra vez con esto. ¿Y por qué si?

-Canta bien, es guapo... No me mires así. Es guapo.

-Enhorabuena. Pero se te olvida la parte de que según el es ''un rebelde sin causa'' y fijo que nada más meterle se pondrá a liderar todo. Por cierto, ¿y tu móvil?

-¿El Cato Hadley? Ese lo tenía.

-El gatito de la escuela -se quedó unos segundos mirando hacia la puerta de entrada por la que justo pasaba Rue, una pequeña niña, de la edad de su hermana y buena amiga de la pequeña -. Venganza. Ahora vuelvo - Se dirigió hacia la pequeña chica. Era bastante bajita, de piel oscura y pelo y ojos chocolate -. Rue - al llamar su atención, la niña se giró. Esta llevaba el mismo uniforme que Katniss, únicamente que ella en vez de llevar falda lucía unos pantalones de chándal. Seguramente habrá salido de educación física, se dijo Katniss -. ¿Has visto a mi hermana?

-Sí -respondió la pequeña, acto seguido se giró y apuntó a una chica rubia hablando con... ¿Peeta? -. Ese chico la esperó al salir de clase

-Gracias -dijo con cara extrañada -. Luego nos vemos -se despidió con una sonrisa forzada y un beso en su mejilla. Siguió por el pasillo, todos repletos de niños de corta edad, los que menos prisa se daban por salir de su aula. Y, efectivamente, Prim se encontraba hablando con Peeta Mellark, el mismo chico de su clase de hace cinco minutos -. Prim, hola -miró a su hermana -. ¿Peeta, verdad? Hola -se giró hacia él.

-Real -le sonrió de lado -. Bueno, Prim, te dejo.

-Adiós Peeta -se despidió la hermana de la castaña dándole un abrazo al rubio -. Hola Kat -la abrazó también a ella -. ¿Qué tal?

-Muy bien -miró por última vez hacia donde el rubio se dirigió hace sólo un minuto -. ¿De qué hablaban?

-Nada en particular -miró hacia otro lado -. Según tu cara veo que no os lleváis muy bien.

-Y según la tuya veo que vosotros sí. ¿Sabe que soy tu hermana?

-Por tu cara sobreprotectora cualquiera lo puede deducir -interrumpió un chico alto, rubio y de ojos azules eléctricos -. Cato -le extendió la mano a Katniss.

-Ya sé quién eres -le apretó la mano, extrañada -, el gatito del centro. Katniss.

-Sí, ya. La chica en llamas. No sé cómo pudiste incendiar la cocina del comedor. ¡Tenemos el acceso prohibido!

La chica y su hermana rieron al recordar el suceso del año pasado. ¡Nada más y nada menos que quemar una cocina y ya se ganó el apodo de Chica en Llamas por parte de la mayoría de alumnos!

-Bueno, nuna se te ocurra acercarme a una sartén llena de aceite -se encogió de hombros.

-Muy bien, ahora creo que te estarás preguntando porqué ando por aquí -la castaña le respondió asientiendo con la cabeza -. Es por Annie -se racó la nuca de la cabeza -. Fui yo uno de los que les robamos el móvil...

-Ya me he enterado -bufó Katniss -. Si sólo has venido aquí a decirme eso ya te puedes largar.

-No, no -habló muy aprisa -. Quería que le pidieras disculpas de mi parte. Desde que se lo devolví no la volví a ver.

-Está hecho -sonrió -. Si me disculpais, Prim, Cato, me tengo que ir o no llego al aula de música.

Y así, a paso apresurado, chocándose con algunos alumnos, con otros parándose unos segundos a saludar, y a otros esquivándolos, llegó a la clase de música. Era una clase de la planta baja del edificio -que este constaba de dos plantas-, decorada con notas musicales por la pared, partituras de alguna canción conocida. Chicos, altos y bajos, delgados y menos delgados, chicos y chicas, de pelo largo o todo, estaban esparcidos por la clase, en grupos, aprovechando lo máximo para poder hablar antes de iniciar la clase, y con eso, el aburrimiento.

Los minutos pasaron y la profesora Mags entró a la clase con las manos llenas de folios de diversos colores -. ¡Hola chicos! -habló muy alegre -. Hoy os tengo una sorpresa -varios murmullos se oyeron por la sala.

-¡Hay una plaga de bichos y no voveremos a pisar esta cosa en meses! -ese fue Darius, un pelirrojo de ojos marrones claros, casi dorados y tez blanca. Uno de los graciosos. Katniss rodó los ojos ante su comentrio y volvió a prestar atención a su profesora.

-Muchas gracias por su comentario, Darius, pero no es eso. La noticia es que armaremos un grupo. Un grupo de música mixto. Chicos y chicas. No importarán las edades -fijó su mirada en Katniss -. Mañana serán las audiciones en privado.

-¿Cómo que tú nunca hablaste a nadie más sobre tu idea, Annie? -le preguntó Katniss mientras volvía de la escuela junto a Prim y Annie.

-Que ya te he dicho que no -suspiró Annie -. Ni que fuera algo paranormal. Todos pueden tener esa idea.

-Pero en el mismo día no. ¿Me acompañas a casa de Madge después de dejar a Prim en casa? Esta semana estuvo enferma y tengo que ir a dejarle la tarea y ver cómo está -Madge Undersee era la mejor amiga de Katniss desde que éstas tenían memoria. También era una buena amiga de Peeta, pero eso es un tema a parte. Madge era rubia, como muchos de la ciudad, y de ojos azules. Su tez, blanca como la porcelana y su figura ni demasiado esbelta ni demasiado rellena era lo que más atraía la atención a los chicos. La chica, aunque ella lo negara y renegara de millones de veces, era hermosa.

-Claro, me apetece una taza de té -comentó Annie. Katniss frunció en ceño ante lo dicho de su amiga pero lo pasó por alto.

Al dejar a una Prim ya agotada, para no decir harta, del colegio, se dirigieron a la casa de la vecina y mejor amiga de Katniss. Esta ya tenía un mejor aspecto, no el normal, pero se notaba que estaba mejor. Esa semana llegó a tener 39.8 de fiebre y aguardó en casa hasta ese miércoles.

-¡Deberías apuntarte! -chilló ella al enterarse de la noticia. A veces Katniss pensaba que Annie y Madge hacían competencias de ver quién chillaba más alto -. ¡Sería estupendo! ¡Me pido la manager!

Su humor, que al principio era el de alguien que estaba a punto de morirse, cambió drásticamente al enterarse de la noticia.

-¡Yo la que maquilla y peina! -saltó esta vez Annie. Katniss no pudo evitar reír ante su pensamiento de cómo le sentaría ser una gran cantante como Rihanna o Shakira. O quién sabe... Tal vez hasta Jennifer Lopez o Beyoncè.

-¡Pues yo no me pido ser nada! -gritó por último Katniss -. No me pienso apuntar.

-¿Por qué? -gritaron sus dos amigas a la vez, como si lo tuvieran preparado.

-Porque no -bufó la chica -. No canto desde que mi padre está en prisión.

Así era. El padre de Katniss Everdeen, Charles Everdeen estaba en la cárcel desde que la castaña tenía once años. Su madre intentó ocltarle los hechos, pero la pequeña se enteró por el medio más duro posible. Una charla con un policía. Su padre, tras una gran borrachera, salió con sus supuestos amigos a una especie de discoteca, donde se lió con una mujer y acabó asesinándola. La policía le encontró al día siguiente, casi en coma, tumbado en un banco de un parque cercano a la discoteca de la noche anterior. Le cayeron sesenta años de prisión.

Se le empezó a nublar la vista y no pudo evitar que esa lagrimilla pequeña le resbalara por su mejilla. Annie y Madge se percataron de la repentina tristeza de su amiga. Ambas se miraron a la cara y se sonrieron tristemente.

-Venga Kat -habló Annie -. Si no quieres está bien -suspiró -. Pero me encantaría probar peinados y tonos de maquillaje contigo.

-¡Y yo amaría ser la -estornudó - manager de alguien famosa! Te imaginas... Luces, paparazzis, periodistas...

-Si, Madge, sí. Has descrito la vida de muchas famosas, pero con esta chica de aquí -apuntó a Katniss con el dedo - si no colabora un poquito muy lejos no creo que lleguemos.

-¡Vale, vale! No hace falta que me matéis a pedradas, si no quiero no quiero. Punto final. Es más. ¡Es un instituto de seis clases por cada curso! ¿Cómo sabéis que me elegirán?

-Vamos Kat, las tres sabemos que eres excelente cantando.

-Y una mierda de excelente, Mad. Llevo tanto tiempo sin cantar que mis cuerdas vocales estarán ya más que oxidadas.

-Desoxídalas -propuso Annie -. Canta, y desoxídalas.

-No me dejaréis hasta que cante, ¿verdad?

Ambas chicas asientieron con una sonrisa divertida en la cara. Katniss por su parte bufó y empezó a cantar Buena Energía del grupo musical español Maldita Nerea. La razón por la que Katniss conocía a este grupo era porque ella pasó un verano entero de campamento en Murcia, provincia de donde procedía la banda de pop. Allí, gracias a la de personas españolas que conoció, empezó a amar ella también a los cantantes españoles como David Bisbal el famoso cantante de pop latino y baladas románticas o Cali y el Dandee, cantantes también muy famosos en ese país a pesar de que fueran de procedencia colombiana, por su participación con el anterior cantante al cantar No hay 2 sin 3, cuando España ganó la Eurocopa del 2012.

Por el mar que a mi vida entregas  
Por el sueño y la fe  
Porque sólo soy sentido si te vuelvo a ver  
Porque quiero adorarte siempre  
Y siempre te esperaré  
Por llenar de luz, de luz mi suerte yo...  
... yo te seguiré

Soy la luz que nunca te dirá que no  
Soy el eco que hoy te envuelve  
Tu energía el día en que todo cambió  
Y que ya jamás se pierde

Suenan mis latidos en tu corazón  
Estaré detrás de ti, mírame detrás de ti  
Y suenan solamente con una intención  
Que te abracen cuando no me encuentres como si pudieras verme

Por el mar que a mi vida entregas  
Por el sueño y la fe  
Porque sólo soy sentido si te vuelvo a ver

Porque quiero adorarte siempre  
Y siempre te esperaré  
Por llenar de luz, de luz mi suerte yo...

Hoy el miedo encuentra tu imaginación  
Quiero prometerte ahora  
Que mi viento no verá otra dirección  
Y que nunca estarás sola

Y suenan mis latidos en tu corazón  
Estaré detrás de ti, mírame detrás de ti  
Y suenan solamente con una intención  
Abrazarte por si no me sientes como si pudieras verme

Por el mar que a mi vida entregas  
Por el sueño y la fe  
Porque solo soy sentido si te vuelvo a ver  
Porque quiero adorarte siempre  
Y siempre te esperaré  
Por llenar de luz, de luz mi suerte yo...  
... yo te seguiré

Porque quiero esperarte siempre  
Y siempre te esperaré  
Por llenar de luz, de luz mi suerte yo...

Y suenan mis latidos en tu corazón  
Estaré dentro de ti  
Yo te seguiré

Por llenar de luz, de luz mi suerte yo...  
Por el mar que a mi vida entregas  
Por el sueño y la fe  
Porque sólo soy sentido si te vuelvo a ver  
Porque quiero adorarte siempre  
Y siempre te esperaré  
Por llenar de luz, de luz mi suerte yo...  
... yo te seguiré

Porque quiero esperarte siempre  
Y siempre te esperaré  
Por llenar de luz, de luz mi suerte yo...  
... yo te seguiré  
... yo te seguiré

Desde ese entonces, Katniss empezó a escuchar algo más de música y ahora, su lista de canciones pasó de 32 a 132. Y sigue creciendo, y creciendo, y creciendo.

Al día siguiente Katniss despertó mal de humor, a penas intercambió alguna palabra con su hermana Prim y menos con su madre. Se puso de mala gana su uniforme azul mar y blanco y sus zapatos negros. Su uniforme era una falda azul marino dos centímetros por encima de sus rodillas, arriba, era una camisa blanca y un jersey a cuadros blancos y diferentes tonos de azules con el emblema de su instituto. Llevaba unas medias hasta las rodillas blancas y los típicos zapatos de colegiala negos. Se peinó el pelo en una coleta de lado y se puso dos horquillas para mantenerlo.

Definitivamente, ese jueves iba a ser de los más largos de la historia.

Su camino hacia el centro no fue ni de lejos divertido o entretenido pues a cualquier cosa que le decía Prim o respondía asentiendo o un simple ajá.

-¿Te gusta Peeta Mellark? -le preguntó su hermana, Katniss asintió -. ¡No me lo creo! ¡Te gusta Peeta Mellark!

Katniss por los gritos de su hermana despertó de su trance de pensamientos, miró hacia la derecha e izquierda y finalmente a su hermana.

-¿Qué?

-¡Tú lo has afirmado! ¡Te gusta!

-¿Quién?

-Peeta Mellark -Katniss ladeó la cabeza -, el de ayer. Rubio, ojos azules, un poco más alto que tú...

-Sí, sí. Se quién es. Y no, ¿quién te ha dicho que me guste?

-Tú misma -la pequeña rubia se cruzó de brazos -. No es mi culpa que no me hagas caso cuando te hablo.

-Venga patito... -buscó una solución al cabreo de su hermana -. Cuando salgamos de clase te compraré un helado...

-¡De eso nada! -una voz que no pertenecía a ninguna de las hermanas Everdeen interrumpió su conversación. Una rubia ojiazul venía corriendo con su mochila en la mano -. ¡Tu hoy harás la audición! -y, efectivamente, la rubia ojiazul era Madge, con una energía renovada como si no hubiera tenido nunca fiebre. Llevaba su uniforme recién planchado y su pelo suelto en hermosos bucles dorados.

-No se si sabrás que ando de esta mala leche por vuestra audición.

-Neh, ¡no es para tanto! Prim, te apuesto 5 dólares a que cogen a Katniss.

-Nop -sonrió divertida -. Se que la cogerán.

-Gracias por los ánimos, pero como no mováis ese trasero os perderéis ya la primera clase -les gritó Katniss que iba cinco pasos por delante.


End file.
